


Первое знакомство

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кроссовер с «Понедельник начинается в субботу»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Первое знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Понедельник начинается в субботу»

— А чего это он спит прямо на ядерном реакторе. В трусах!..  
— А где ж, а где ж ему спать?  
— Есть гостиницы!  
— Джарвис, ну какие гостиницы? Они все переполнены.  
— Я пришел, чтобы проинспектировать работу вашей супергеройской группы…  
— Хорошо, инспектируйте, только руками не трогайте… Джарвис, мы все решили?  
— А ежли у него тентакли начнут расти?..  
— Не начнут, что ему твоя радиация… Эй, господин инспектор, не трогайте его, блин.  
— У вас тут чудовище!!!  
— Это не чудовище, это наш сотрудник… А вот, кстати, и чудовище. Привет, Тони!  
— Что. Это. За. Бедлам?  
— Может, я в гостиницу?  
— Заткнись, Стив. Тони, это наш новый мститель. Знакомьтесь: Тони Старк, Стив Роджерс.  
— А почему он в трусах?  
— А ты бы предпочел, чтобы без?  
— Ну, почему бы и нет. Вдруг это наша новая форма, а я, как дурак, в костюме от Вествуд.


End file.
